Vampire In The Alley
by cullen-gal1983
Summary: One Shot. Bella takes a short cut, Edward is waiting. OOC, Edward is dark.


**Just a little idea that has been kicking around in my head for a while. **

**Vampire In The Alley**

It was late and as I walked home from the party I wrapped my coat tight around my shoulders. It wasn't too cold, but the night air was crisp and cool against my face and I didn't want it to penetrate through to my body as I made my way home. I was dressed in a little black halter neck dress, high strappy shoes and a little black lace thong, the coat offering no protection to the kiss of the night air in my most intimate place. I was so uncomfortable, my feet crying out for the comfort of my sneakers.

I walked through the silent streets, dreading the moment when I would have to walk down _the alley_. Everyone knows about the alley. It is dark and dirty...always wet.

_A bit like me, _I chuckled in my head.

The alley is notorious for the riff raff it attracts. Numerous girls have gone missing in the area apparently from using the alley, but it is the only way connecting the two streets without using the "death trap" road a few metres away. You take your chances either way.

I felt confident and determined as I entered the alley, the moon shedding some light over the ever moist brick walls towering either side, never getting dried out by the sun. They almost seemed to sparkle, and if hadn't been for the looming mist half way down the passageway blocking escape from sight, it would have looked quite pretty.

Unable to make out the end of the alley, my pulse started to race a little. I decided to jog slightly...hurrying to my exit as I realised this was a bad idea. An on-coming car was starting to look rather appealing. Without further hesitation I breathed in deep and made my way forward. The alley seemed to swallow me up and I felt I couldn't turn back...even if I wanted to.

As I made my way down the alley I thought I heard footsteps following from behind. I turned my face slightly while still walking forward, the footsteps sounding louder as my ear was turned to the source of the sound. I couldn't see anyone behind me, but I could still hear the footsteps. I started to panic as I picked up my pace. As I turned my head forward I tripped and landed on my hands and knees, blood starting to seep from the tiny little scrapes and grazes that had appeared there.

I cried out and as I knelt on the damp concrete below me I saw two black, highly polished shoes. Shaking, my eyes travelled upwards. A pair of very smart black trousers greeted me at eye level and I felt relief at the thought of this well dressed gentleman finding me, and not some young thug...or monstrous murderer.

As my gaze travelled up his body, I noticed he was wearing a simple smart black shirt and a black leather strap round his neck, a gothic silver cross hung low on his chest between the half unbuttoned shirt. His skin was pale and glistening in the moonlight and his arms were exposed with the cuffs of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. I could see the veins in his arms standing out under his pale skin and I felt my body react at the sight. Strong, veined forearms...always send me weak at the knees and dripping with want.

His hand was stretched out in front of him, offering it to me. As I looked into his eyes, which were jet black, I saw kindness. His features were fierce and angular, striking in a handsome way. His hair, a rich bronze, hung into his eyes and stuck out in a stylish mess, he looked like he had just stepped out of a hair gel advert.

My heart was racing as I found myself reaching out to take his hand. He pulled me up as if it was no problem at all and pulled my body flush with his. I felt myself melt against his cold hard chest and I knew there and then that I was his. I would do anything he asked, he had me completely.

While staring intently into his eyes he searched mine in return. It felt like he was looking into my soul. I felt him raise my scraped hand up between us and he snaked his tongue out across the tiny cuts on my palm. He licked them tenderly at first, like he was trying to heal the abrasions. I was transfixed; watching as he cleaned my palm like a dog would clean his wounds. His licking grew more vigorous and extended up my arm. I started to scream as he began to tear at my coat, shredding it like it was tissue paper, leaving me stood in only the black dress.

He pushed me up against the alley wall and pushed his lips into mine, tasting, caressing, massaging with his tongue. I reciprocated, he tasted divine and I couldn't get enough. I felt my thighs catch fire and the flames in my belly erupt causing me to push against him and moan. He didn't react to my pressure...he was like stone. I was wedged firmly between the cold brick wall and the cold marble statue in front of me. I couldn't escape if I wanted to.

His lips travelled down my chin, neck and to my breasts as he roughly pushed them together and buried his face in them. I felt his knee push between my thighs, causing me to spread my legs as his hand snaked its way between my legs. He groaned as his fingers found my soaking wet lace thong.

"So fucking hot," he growled into my ear.

His words caused my body to shake with need as I desperately wanted this handsome stranger to fuck me in this cold wet alley.

"Take me...I am yours," I pleaded.

With that he ravished my body forcefully. His lust penetrating deep into me as he ripped my thong off with ease and it landed on the floor. He began rubbing my throbbing swollen clit, my juices flowing freely as I was all ready for him. He brought his wet fingers up to my breast and rubbed them over my nipple. He sucked and licked them; I was groaning and panting, wild with desire. Then I felt something sharp pinch me just below my nipple at the full part of my breast. It hurt, and I screamed out, but then it was gone and his fingers returned to my dripping cunt, oozing with my need to be filled by something big and hard.

I heard the sound of a zipper and then felt something large and cold pressed at the entrance to my hot pulsing cunt. I ground myself forward, wanting him to fill me and make me his. As he grabbed my ass with both hands he lifted me up and onto his cock...filling me in one deep thrust. I wrapped my legs round his waist and clung to his neck and he forcefully thrust into me over and over again. I was being hammered into the wall behind me and I didn't care. I could feel my orgasm building and I wanted to feel it all...the pain...the pleasure...the fear of being fucked by a cold dark stranger.

As he impaled me repeatedly with his throbbing cock I started to quake with my orgasm, feeling the fire erupt through my veins and my cunt clinging to his cock...not wanting to release it.

"Oh...god...fuck...yes...I'm...I'm...cumming...fuuuckk...!"

My cunt spilled with juices as I milked his cock for all it was worth. As my orgasm began to fade I felt him grinning at my neck...just under my ear. I smiled too, my eyes closed as I basked in my post orgasmic bliss, until I felt a searing pain tear through me. My whole insides collapsed as I felt another orgasm rip through me like nothing I have ever felt before. My insides exploded and my vision blurred as I felt him bite into my neck and suck hard.

As I started to go numb and my vision disappeared, the last thing I heard was...

"Mine...mine forever..."

Then darkness.

****

**Hope you enjoyed! - Please review.**


End file.
